Angel Wounded
by Jongika
Summary: "Aku ingin dia menjauhiku. Aku tidak mau membuatnya menderita jika suatu saat nanti aku pergi dan tak kembali" -XI Luhan "Tapi Aku mencintaimu.Tanpa sayarat . Selamanya" -Oh Sehun
1. Chapter 1

**ANNYEONGHASEYO!**

**HAI INI FIRST FANFICTION AKU, BTW INI FF TERINSPIRASI DARI SALAH SATU NOVEL, CUMA TERINSPIRASI GA JIPLAK DAN DISINI CERITANYA AKU UBAH DAN AKU BUAT BEDA^^**

**CEKIDOT…**

**MAINCAST: XI LUHAN DAN OH SEHUN (EXO)**

**OTHER CAST: ALL MEMBER EXO**

**GENRE : ANGST,HUMOR (DIKIT),ROMANCE,HURTS**

**RATED : T**

SELAMAT MEMBACA

* * *

**ANGEL WOUNDED**

PROLOG

Aku sakit , Aku tidak kuat , Aku sekarat dan Aku tak tau apa yang harus kulakukan

Semua orang mungkin mengganggap hidupku bahagia dan menyenangkan. Aku memiliki segala,Aku cantik,Aku kaya,dan aku cerdas. Tapi kenyataanya, aku sama sekali tidak bahagia dengan hidupku.

2 tahun lalu aku divonis memiliki waktu hidup yang tak akan lama lagi, aku bahkan berfikir bahwa semua yang kumiliki sekarang tidak ada gunanya. Karena di sisa hidupku ini yang kuinginkan hanya satu, yaitu kasih saying yang tulus.

Apa gunanya menjadi orang kaya, kalau tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih saying bahkan dari orang yang kusayangi , Orang tuaku. Ya orang tua. Kekayaan yang orang tuaku miliki justu malah semakin membuat mereka selalu sibuk dan melupakanku. Kupikir mungkin aku bukan anak mereka , karena sejak kecil aku dibesarkan oleh baby sister bukan oleh kedua orang tuaku, menyedihkan bukan? . Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka, sampai sampai mereka tidak tahu mengenai keadaanku yang sebenarnya.

Aku sakit , Aku tidak kuat , Aku sekarat dan Aku tak tau apa yang harus kulakukan

Sejak mengetahui kalau hidupku tidak lama lagi di dunia ini, aku memutuskan untuk membuat dunia sendiri. Dunia baru. Sebuah dunia yang terbebas dari keserakahan,kemunafikan,dan kepedihan dan aku ingin hidupku yang baru ini diisi dengan kasih saying oleh orang orang yang tulus kepadaku.

Aku mulai menutup diri, menjaga jarak dari orang orang disekitarku . Aku tak ingin orang lain mengenalku lebih dalam,menyukaiku atau mungkin sampai menyayangiku. Karena aku tak ingin , suatu saat ketika aku pergi mereka orang orang yang menyayangiku merasa sedih atas kepergianku.

Bahkan,aku pun tak tahu siapa saja didunia ini yang benar benar tulus menyayangiku. Karena tiba tiba, ditengah penantianku menunggu ajal, aku mengetahui sebuah rahasia yang menyakitkan bagiku, membuat jiwaku hancur berkeping keeping. Ketika aku mulai merasakan cinta dari seseorang, aku terpaksa harus menelan kenyataan pahit yang menyakitkan, membuat tubuhku seakan "MATI" bahkan sebelum aku benar benar mati.

Aku sakit , Aku tidak kuat , Aku sekarat dan Aku tak tau apa yang harus kulakukan

Langkah kakiku sudah terlalu lelah untuk berjalan. Di dunia yang kejam ini, tak ada satu pun orang yang mau menerimaku, menganggapku sebagai bagian dari mereka. Apa salahku yatuhan? Kenapab takdir sekejam ini?

Di detik detik terakhirku, aku hanya ingin meminta agar orang orang yang kusayangi menemaniku sebelum nafasku ini berhenti, nadiku berhenti berdenyut , dan jantung ini berhenti berdetak. Aku ingin mereka semua tahu bahwa aku menyayangi mereka. Sampai akhir nafasku ini berhenti , aku akan tetap menyayangi mereka.

Terakhir,ketika kelak jika aku sudah menjadi bidadari surga , aku akan memohon kepada Tuhan untuk selalu menjaga mereka, orang orang yang kusayangi dan menyayangiku dengan tulus. Karena aku tidak bisa bersama mereka dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Karena kini aku sekarat dan menunggu ajalku tiba

Dan akulah ANGEL WOUNDED…

* * *

** TO BE CONTINUE…..**

**MAAF YA KALO CERITANYA JELEK HEHE , BARU PERTAMA KALI NULIS FF DAN MAAF KALO TYPO AKU EMANG ORANGNYA TYPOERS JADI,LANJUT OR DELETE? **

**BANTU REVIEW JUGA YA TEMAN TEMAN , GOMAWO^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maincast : Xi Luhan dan Oh sehun (EXO)**

**Othercast : All member EXO**

**Genre : Angst,Humor(dikit),romance,hurts,sad ending**

**Rated : T**

Chapter 1

**ANGEL WOUNDED**

Empat orang pemuda yang merasa paling tampan dan popular di sekolahnya itu seketika terbahak ketika D.o Kyungsoo yang bertubuh pendek tiba tiba lewat di hadapan mereka. Suara tawa yang digunakan untuk mengolok-olok orang lain itu malah dianggap sanagt merdu oleh para yeoja-yeoja yang bertebaran di sekitar koridor 2-A GangNam Senior High School (GSHS) . Para yeoja-yeoja tadi sangat tergila-gila dengan ketampanan para pemuda itu.

Gank XOXO yang terdiri dari Oh Sehun,Park Chanyeol,Byun Baekhyun,dan Kim Jongin itu sejak pertama kali muncul di GSHS memang cukup menyedot perhatian dari para murid,guru,karyawan bahkan OB disekolahan itupun terpesona akan 4 orang pemuda tersebut khususnya para yeoja yeoja yang berada di sekolahan itu.

Bukan hanya karena mereka tampan dan kaya yang membuat mereka terkenal, tapi karena kejahilan demi kejahilan yang mereka buat setiap hari di sekolah. Selalu ada saja kejahilan yang mereka buat sampai seisi sekolah gempar. Mulai dari membawa ular besar ke sekolah,merusak tanaman,bernyanyi keras menggunakan microfon sekolah, hingga mengecat seluruh sekolah dengan warna mencolok dan mereka juga membuat graffiti disana.

Namun, siapa yang berani dengan sosok OH SEHUN? Sosok yang mungkin paling di takuti di GangNam Senior High School. Bukan karena Sehun mempunyai kekuatan super seperti Batman, bukan pula seorang anak yang mempunyai sihir seperti Harry Potter, Tapi karena Sehun adalah anak tunggal dari pemilik sekolah swasta paling bergengsi di Seoul ( GangNam Senior High School ).

Dan pagi ini, pemuda tampan nan mempesona yang baru baru ini wajahnya terpampang di sebuah cover majalah remaja itu kembali mempimpin keributan di depan koridor kelas 2-A. Baginya, tiada hari tanpa membuat kejahilan. Ia bahkan menganggap dirinya "TROUBLE MAKER"

Kali ini, yang menjadi sasaran mereka adalah Kyungsoo. Tanpa belas kasihan, Sehun dan teman temannya menghina yeoja bertubuh pendek tersebut.

"Omo! Ada yeoja cantik dan seksi disini!" Teriak Sehun mengomentari Kyungsoo. " Yaa! Kim Jongin. Bukankah kemarin kau mengatakan padaku bahwa kau menyukai Kyungsoo?"

"Mwoo?" Kim Jongin, anak seorang pengusaha resort terbesar di Korea membelalakkan matanya. " Aku? Aku menyukai kyungsoo? Ya! Mana mungkin aku menyukai Pohon toge! Yang benar saja Sehun!"

Mendengar respon dari Jongin , mereka serentak tertawa terbahak bahak "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA…"

Kyungsoo yang mendengar jelas hinaan demi hinaan yang mereka lontarkan mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelasnya. Dadanya terasa sesak, tidak terima dengan semua hinaan mereka. Telingannya panas dan matanya perih , rasanya ia ingin menangis sekarang juga, tapi dia bukan seorang yeoja yang lemah. Dia benar benar sakit hati dengan perbuatan 4 orang brengsek itu.

Tapi, siapa yang berani berurusan dengan genk paling berkuasa dan paling popular di sekolahan elit tersebut?

* * *

Jam istirahat sekolah, Kyungsoo membawa kakinya berlari kembali kedalam kelas 2-A. Di kelas hanya ada seorang yeoja yang sedang menunduk membaca buku. Namun, Kyungsoo memilih untuk tidak memperdulikannya, Ia pergi begitu saja ke dalam kelas dan membanting pintu, kemudian berjalan ketempat duduknya. Air matanya tidak mau berhenti menggenangi pipi halusnya. Ia menelungkupkan kepalanya ke meja sambil teriska.

Hari ini , sudah berkali kali setiap dia bertemu dengan Genk XOXO dia selalu di hina hina dan berkali kali juga hatinya dibuat sakit oleh mereka. Kyungsoo tidak tahan lagi , Ia harus balas dendam!

Yeoja yang sejak tadi duduk di pojok kelas sambil membaca buku tiba tiba mengangkat kepalannya dan menatap punggung kyungsoo yang bergerak karena menangis. Dengan suara dingin yeoja itu bertanya "Hey,Kenapa kau menangis?"

Kyungsoo langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap yeoja itu dan menatap yeoja yang jarang sekali tersenyum TIDAK! Bukan jarang tapi tidak pernah tersenyum itu. Xi Luhan alias Luhan, yeoja cantik dan manis yang mengingatkan Kyungsoo pada sesosok "ANGEL (BIDADARI)" cantik yang pernah dia dengar dari judul judul film. Tapi kenyataannya, meskipun Luhan secantik bidadari, sikap dan penamiplannya tidak seperti bidadari. Luhan terlalu tomboy bahkan tidak pantas disebut sebagai wanita.

Tangis Kyungsoo tiba tiba saja berhenti. Hmm…Ya…Luhan yeoja tomboy dan cantik itu pasti mau membantunya dan membalas sakit hatinya. Luhan cerdas,cantik namun bersikap dingin. Pasti Luhan bisa membantunya mencarikan ide untuk membalas dendam dengan 4 orang namja brengsek itu!

Sehun dan teman temannya sudah benar benar keterlaluan. Bukan hanya tadi pagi saja mereka menghina kyungsoo , bahkan mereka menjadikan Kyungsoo bahan taruhan!

"Hei, siapa disini yang mau berkencan dengan Kyungsoo? Akan kuberikan salah satu koleksi mobil sportku. Adan yang berminat dan ada yang berani menerima taruhanku ini?" Ujar Sehun terhadap teman temannya di kantin dan disaksikan oleh seluruh siswa GangNam Senior High School.

"Ya , Sehun! Dibayar dengan seluruh gedung apartemen milik keluargamu pun tak kan ada yang mau mengencani pohon toge itu!" Sahut Chanyeol yang langsung disabut tawa terbahak bahak oleh seisi kantin.

Seketika itu Kyungsoo berlari menjauhi kantik dengan membawa hati nya yang tercabik cabik oleh perkataan 4 orang brengsek tersebut. Mengapa mereka menghinaku? Apa salahku? Aku pintar, aku manis, aku ramah, ya memang tubuhku lebih pendek dari yeoja yeoja yang ada disekolah ini, Tapi apakah ada penghinaan yang lebih kejam dibanfing dengan perlakuan para namja tampan itu kepadanya?

Mereka memang tampan, idola para yeoja yeoja seisi sekolahan ini. Bahkan hampir semua yeoja yeoja di sekolahan ini mau berkencan dengan mereka berempat. Tapi, apakah karena wajah tampan mereka dan kekuasaan orang tua mereka, mereka bisa seenaknya menghina orang lain?

Tidak. Harusnya ada yang member mereka pelajaran!

Untuk masalah itu , tak salah bukan jika Kyungsoo meminta bantuan kepada Luhan?

"Ya Xi Luhan! Tak taukah kau betapa sakitnya hatiku ketika mereka menghinaku? Sangat sakit!"

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Luhan dingin. "Lagipula itu bukan urusanku."

"Jadi begitu?" Kyungsoo bangkit dari kursinya sambil mendengus. " Kau memang selalu sibuk dengan duniamu sendiri Luhan! Bahkan saat temanku sedang kesusahan kau tidak perduli sama sekali! Kau benar benar tidak punya hati!"

Luhan terdiam sesaat, lalu mendesah dan bertanya pada Kyungsoo, " Siapa yang berurusan denganmu?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Genk brengsek XOXO itu?" Tangis kyungsoo kembali pecah ketika ia menceritakan kejadian yang menimpanya kepada Luhan.

Seperti dugaannya, Luhan tidak bereaksi. Wajahnya terlihat sangat dingin. Lalu ia kembali menunduk menekuri buku yang lebih menyita perhatianya dibanding dengan temannya Kyungsoo.

"XI LUHAN!" Suara Kyungsoo meninggi. "Dimana rasa setia kawanmu?"

Luhan tetap tak bergerak dari tempat duduknya. Kyungsoo sangat jengkel. Direbutnya buku Luhan yang berjudul "The Hobbit" itu. Luhan langsung bereaksi ketika Kyungsoo melempar bukunya ke lantai. "Kau benar benar tidak punya hati luhan! Tidak punya belas kasihan… Kau ini sudah mati rasa, Tidak maukah kau perduli terhadap penderitaan temanmu sendiri?"

"Ya Kyungso-ya! Pabbo! Kau membuatku marah!" Bentak Luhan " Ini Buku favorite ku, Pabbo ya!

"Kau yang membuatku marah!"

"Aku?Kenapa aku?!"

"Aku sedang sakit hati karena dihina oleh 4 orang brengsek itu! Tak bisakah kau menolongku?"

"Dihina?" Luhan mengambil bukunya kembali . "Kau punya mulut kan? BALAS MEREKA DENGAN HINAAN JUGA!"

Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat, kemudian memasang wajah memelasnya. "Mereka benar benar keterlaluan Luhan…Aku temanmu, Aku mohon Luhan. Kau juga sering meminjam buku catatanku. Mengapa kau tidak mau menolongku?"

Luhan mengangkat bahunya dengan tak acuh. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Menceburkan mereka ke Sungai Han? Melemparkan mereka ke tumpukan air es? Atau menaruh ular berbisa kedalam celana mereka?"

Kyunsgoo membelalakkan mata bulatnya gembira. Ia membayangkan Chanyeol,Sehun,Baekhyun,dan Jongin tenggelam di dalam Sungai Han, sementara dirinya tertawa terbahak bahak dari atas jembatan Banpo. Kyaaaa pasti menyenangkan.

"Usulumu bagus sekali Luhannie. Aku setuju. Ayo, Aku sangat mendukungmu!" Ucapnya dengan sangat antusias

"Termasuk mendukungku masuk penjara?" Balas Luhan dengan dingin sambil berlalu keluar kelas. Kyungsoo buru buru mengejarnya. Ditariknya tangan Luhan kuat kuat

"Ya Luhan! Kau mau kemana eoh?"

"Perpustakaan!" Sentah Luhan mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kyungsoo.

"Tidak boleh! Kau harus membantuku terlebih dahulu." Rengek Kyungoo

"Shireo!"

"Wae?"

"Ya! Dengan Nona D.o Kyungsoo! Aku sedang sibuk menyiapkan duapuluh ulangan susulan yang harus kuselesaikan tiga hari sebelum pengambilan rapot nanti, dan tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Jadi, aku benar benar sibuk untuk mengurusi urusan sampah mu itu!" Ketus Luhan

"Siapa suruh kau bolos sekolah selama dua minggu?. Saat ujian pula!" Omel Kyungsoo

Luhan tidak menghiraukannya.

"Baiklah, kalau memang tidak mau membantuku. KAU MEMANG TIDAK PUNA RASA SETIA KAWAN!"

Luhan tertegun. Ada sedikit rasa sakit yang mendera hatinya saat Kyungsoo mengatakan hal tersebut. Tidak, tak ada seorangpun yang boleh tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya. Meskipun orang itu adalah Kyungsoo, satu satunya murid di GangNam Senior High School yang mau berteman dengannya.

Entahlah, Hampir semua murid di sekolah ini tau siapa Xi Luhan. Bahkan mereka tau kalau sebenarnya Luhan adalah orang Cina bukan orang asli Korea.

Luhan memang sangat cantik,cerdas,dan kaya. Jika kemudian tak ada yang mau dekat dengannya, hal itu terkait dengan karakternya yang aneh dan terlalu dingin. Ia sering menyendiri , asyik dengan dunianya sendiri, dan menutup diri dari siapapun. Dan tentu saja ada alasan mengapa Luhan bersikap seperti itu.

"Oke." Desah Luhan."Akan kutemui Genk XOXO"

* * *

Sehun tertegun ketika gadis blasteran China-Korea berambut panjang yang dikucir satu itu menghampiri meja nya dikantin sekolah dengan garang. Meskipun Luhan blasteran namun tidak Nampak wajah Chinanya , Luhan 100% mirip orang korea asli.

Sejujurnya, Sehun sering berandai andai suatu saat bisa berkencan dengan Luhan. Luhan sangat menarik baginya , Luhan seperti bidadari dalam khayalannya . Sayangnya, Luhan Nampak begitu jutek dan dingin. Dan sekarang, tanpa ada angin dan hujan yeojan itu melabraknya.

"Kau ingin dihajar bagian mana TUAN OH?" Desis Luhan sambil menatap sehun tajam.

"Aaapp…Apa maksudmu?" Sehun tergagap

"Ini maksudku…." *PLAAAAAKKKK*! Tiba tiba saja tangan kanan Luhan mendarat di pipi kiri Sehun.  
Semua yang berada di kantin tertegun atas kejadian tersebut.

"Ya! Apa apaan kau ini?"

"Ini hadiah untuk namja yang bermulut yeoja!" Bentak Luhan

Beberapa pukulan menghujani wajah Sehun.

"Kyaaaa….Tolong , apa apaan yeoja gila ini memukulku!" Sehun berteriak panic

Tetapi ketiga temannya Chanyeol,Baekhyun,dan Jongin malah tertawa terbahak bahak melihatnya. Namun, ketika tatapan tajam Luhan mengarah ke mereka, mendadak mereka berhenti tertawa.

"Kalian juga ingin mendapat bagian ini?" Luhan meraih segelas jus dimeja dan dengan cepat ia siramkan jus tersebut ke wajah ketiga teman Sehun.

"Ya! Apa apaan kau ini?"

"Yeoja gila!"

"Apa salah kami padamu?"

"Huh…"Luhan mendengus. "Selamat menerima hadiah dari D.o Kyungsoo. Mian, aku tak punya urusan apa apa dengan kalian selain pesan dari Kyungsoo, yeoja yang tersakiti karena hinaan kalian. Sekarang, kalian semua harus menjaga sikap di depan Kyungsoo. Aku beri kalian waktu sampai siang nanti untuk meminta maaf padanya. Kalau tidak, aku tak akan segan segan menyeburkan kalian ke kolam didepan sekolah ini, agar kalian menjadi tontonan para yeoja yeoja idiot yang tergila gila pada kalian! Arraseo?"

Luhan berlalu dan melemparkan tatapan sinis kepada yeoja yeoja yang tercengang menyaksikan adegan barusan. Lalu tanpa komentar apapun Luhan berjalan pergi meninggalkan kantin.

"Yeoja gila!" Teriak Baekhyun sebal.

"Kita harus lapor ke kepala sekolah , agar dia dikeluarkan!" Usul Chanyeol

"Andwae!" Cegah Sehun cepat. Ketiga temannya langsung manatap Sehun dengan heran. "Jangan lapor ke kepala sekolah ataupun guru, mau ditaruh dimana muka kita? 4 orang laki laki dilabrak oleh seorang yeoja . Itu sangat memalukan kau tahu?Lagipula ayah Luhan juga berpengaruh besa terhadap sumbangan besar di sekolah kita ini."

"Kau benar, ini sangat memalukan." Jongin menjawab. Ia lalu menatap seluruh kantin. "Ya! Kalian semua! Jangan beritahu teman teman kalian mengenai hal ini. Arra? Aku tidak ingin masalah ini tersebar luas ke seluruh penjuru sekolah ini. Lihat saja aku hafal dengan wajah wajah kalian yang menyaksikan. Kalau sampai ada orang lain selain kalian yang tau, itu berarti kalian telah membocorkan kejadian ini. Dan Lihat saja kalau sampai ada yang berani membocorkan akan ku ketendang kalian dari sekolah ini . Kalian mengerti?"

Semua orang yang berasa dikantin hanya mengangguk karena takut.

* * *

Lalu, sambil memegang pipinya yang panas akibat tamparan Luhan tadi, Sehun mengajak teman temannya untuk kembali ke kelas. Meskipun mereka sekelas dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo, tapi rasanya terus berada dikantin setelah kejadian tadi merupakan sikap yang memalukan.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas, Keempat namja tampan tersebut terus berdebat, Apakah mereka akan meminta maaf kepada kyungsoo atau tidak. Sejujurnya mereka malu dan terlalu gengsi untuk meminta maaf, tapi Sehun mengusulkan agar mereka melakukannya saja apa yang diperintahkan oleh Luhan. Daripada yeoja itu mempermalukan mereka lebih kejam dari kejadian dikantin tadi.

Akhirnya, setelah tiba di kelas genk XOXO pun benar benar meminta maaf kepada Kyungsoo.

Dari tempat duduknya, Luhan melihat sekilas kejadian maaf maafan tersebut dengan tatapan dingin. Lalu, setelah keempat namja itu duduk ditempatnya masing masing, Luhan kembali membaca buku seperti biasanya, seperti tidak perduli apapun yang terjadi di sekitarnya dan tidak pernah mau perduli dengan apa yang ada di dunia ini.

Karena sebentar lagi Luhan memang akan pergi dari dunia ini.

* * *

Suara motor ninja berkoar koar di halaman GangNam Senior High School.

Paman Gwang Soo, penjaga gerbang sekaligus penjaga sekolah elit itu reflek berdiri dari tempat duduknya untuk melihat kea rah parkiran. Dahinya berkerut melihat seorang yeoja cantik yang sedang menarik gas motor ninjanya.

"Xi Luhan…." Gumamnya seraya menatap yeoja yang kini melajukan motornya kea rah gerbang sekolah. Rambut coklat panjang, sepatu basket,jaket kulit hitam,ransel, dan rambutnya diikat keatas. Semuanya berunsur macho. Yeoja itu bahkan sudah menggangti rok nya dengan celana panjang.

Gwang Soo tahu siapa yeoja itu, Ya yeoja itu adalah Xi Luhan. Tentu saja, selain anak anak Genk XOXO, Xi Luhan adalah orang yang terkenal di GangNam Senior High School. Xi Minhan , ayah Xi Luhan adalah seorang pengusaha kaya raya di Seoul yang sering bolak balik ke luar negeri. Sementara Ibunya yang asli berdarah Korea adalah seorang designer terkenal yang menjual 1 gaun rancangannya dengan harga yang fantastic.

Sementara itu, tanpa perduli dengan penjaga sekolahnya, Luhan mamacu motor ninjanya dengan kecepatan diatas rata rata, menyusuri jalan rindang di kompleks perkotaan yang serba megah. Setelah ia memasuki jalanan kota Seoul yang cukup ramai, ia pun dengan lincah berzig zag diantara kendaraan lainnya.

"NAMAKU XI LUHAN…..!"Desisnya seraya mempercepat laju kendaraanya. Speedometer telah menunjukkan angka 100km/jam, ukuran fantastis untuk seorang pengendara motor yeoja seperti Luhan.

"NAMAKU XI LUHAN, AND I'M A ANGEL WOUNDED!" Ia berteriak ditengah terpaan angin jalanan kota Seoul, menuangkan kegundahan yang mendesak hatinya.

"I'M A ANGEL WOUNDED!" Luhan berteriak sekali lagi, tak perduli apapun yang terjadi di dunia ini.

Dan Luhan merasa merdeka. Jalanan merupakan ekspresi kebebasannya. Di liar dari itu adalah keletihan,kebohongan,bahkan kepedihan atas rasa sakitnya yang mendalam secara fisik maupun secara mental

Xi Luhan adalah seorang yeoja berumur 17 tahun yang sebentar lagi merayakan "SWEET SEVENTENTH"nya , tiupun kalau umurnya bisa sampai ke angka 17.

Xi Luhan adalah adalah yeoja yang memiliki segalanya. Sang ayah membanjirinya dengan harta yang berlimpah dan fasilitas anak muda metropolitan jaman sekarang. Dengan segala kemewahan yang terpajang di kota ini, tentu saja ia mau.

Tapi Luhan adalah topan badai yang tak pernah mau berdamai dengan ia pun memilih bersahabat dengan alam. Dengan debu,air,angin,gunung,dan pepohonan. Karena menurutnya, mereka memiliki ketulusan. Terbebas dari kebohongan.

Xi Luhan terus memacu motornya yang kini berada di Jembatan Yonghawa yang terbentang diatas Sungai Han. Sesuatu yang hangat turun dari hidungnya, mengalir ke bibir atasnya. Ya, darah segar telah keluar dari hidungnya.

"I'M A ANGEL WOUNDED" Ia melirih frustasi

Ia adalah Xi Luhan, seroang yeoja remaja yang dengan uang sakunya bisa membungkam mulut dokter untuk menutup rapat rapat penyakit yang dideritanya dari kedua orang tuanya.

Ia adalah XI LUHAN , seorang bidadari kecil yang terluka . Terlukan karena penyakit yang dideritanya

Terluka karena sebentar lagi ia akan meninggalkan dunia ini

Terluka karena di dunia ini tidak ada yang menyayanginya dengan tulus

Terluka karena di sisa hidupnya dia sendirian, tanpa teman bahkan kedua orang tuanya sibuk mengurus pekerjaannya

Terluka atas rasa sakit yang dideranya selama ini

Xi Luhan selalu berdoa

"Ya Tuhan , Jika umurku ini tidak lama lagi kumohon jagalah orang orang yang kusayangi selama aku pergi , Lindungi mereka . Amin"

** TO BE CONTINUE…..**

** Kyaaaa Akhirnya Chapter 1 selesai hehe , gimana? Lanjut or delete? Jangan Lupa reviewnya ya teman teman^^ . Kalo ada yang salah kalo kurang bagus Kalo ada yang typo maafkan saya :D . OKE JANGAN LUPA REVIEW! JANGAN JADI SILENT READING YA , GOMAWO^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**HAI SAYA HADIR LAGI HEHEHE**

**MAAF LAMA GA UPDATE FF INI HEHE^^**

**OH IYA SAYA DISINI BELUM BISA UPDATE NEW CHAPTER , TAPI MAU PROMOSIIN FF AKU YANG ADA DI FACEBOOK**

**SO BUAT KALIAN YANG KAISOO SHIPPER WAJIB BACA INI YA DAN TOLONG COMMENT + LIKE FANSPAGE YANG AKU PUBLISH IN FF AKU INI**

**MAAF BANGET LAMA GA UPDATE SOALNYA TUGAS SEKOLAH BANYAK DAN KEWAJIBAN AKU SEBAGAI PELAJAR KKK~~~ TAPI JANJI KOK BAKAL UPDATE**

**NAH BUAT YANG REVIEW MAKASIH YA KALIA BAIK BANGET:* MAAF GABISA JAWAB SATU SATU DAN JANGAN LUPA TERUS IKUTIN CERITA AKU YANG INI**

**BUAT YANG NUNGGU FF AKU #PDGILAA , BENTAR LAGI AKU UPDATE KOK JUST WAITING^^**

**OH IYA INI LINK FF AKU YANG DI FB TOLONG BANTUANNYA YA KOMEN SAMA LIKE FANSPAGE NYA **

notes/jiyongi-ace-kshop/ff-contest-9-easy-come-easy-go/425505687612945

**MAKASIH SEMUAAAA:***

**MAAF AKU HADIR TAPI GABAWA NEW CHAPTER**** TAPI JANJI BAKAL SEGERA DI SHARE KOK **


End file.
